Skin
by Wandering to her doom
Summary: Maybe she was just born pretty. ShelXStephanie


**So everyone's planning a queerapocalypse on Tumblr for Twdg tag. I'm insanely looking forward to it! So time to write some ShelXStephanie! I'm not sure if I really ship them but I would love to see Lgbtq+ in the game, since I felt we were a bit cheated with WalterXMatthew (I love them but they were so short lived, literally T_T) Any who enjoy! Also I got the idea for this from the manga "Girl friends" series and "Kisses, sighs and cherry blossom pink.", great yuri reads I would highly suggest them.**

In a apocalypse you start to look back at all the things you taken for granted.

Warm beds, a hot shower, food being there when you need it….everything you though you're always have is long gone. And you treasure every little thing your find and never though you would, almost like finding a five dollar bill on the streets… A half empty bottle of shampoo is like liquid gold, a bar of soap is like a diamond, and a good friend is like winning all the money in the world.

At least it was this way to Shel. The young woman slumped down against the murky wall of the diner. Her head was pounding; she blamed it on all the liquor she drank. She let loose a little chuckle remembering what Stephanie and Roman had said.

"Come on live a little, they said, have a few drinks they said…" she muttered tasting the remains of alcohol on her breath. She guessed this was what happens when you're a lightweight trying to keep up with two people other people who drank more then she did, one of which was a bartender.

The young woman massaged her temples, hoping it would ease the pounding headache that was coming on. Christ, she was a fucking lightweight; she never really drank much before the world basically ended, what made her think drinking as much now would be a good idea?

She shivered as goose bumps appeared on her greasy skin, she was clearly in need of a shower…she hoped they could fix the plumping soon so she could bathe, and because she wasn't too fond of going outside to tend to her bowel needs. She wanted to groan remembering the time she came in contact with some poison ivy…and that was NOT a fun time.

The staggering sound of footsteps echoed in the diner, by now everyone was asleep.

'_Please don't be Becca.'_ She begged in her mind. She was meant to be a role model for her younger sister, the last thing she needed was for her to see her like this.

Much to her relief it wasn't Becca, but Stephanie.

Shel sighed in relief as she got up, her legs a bit iffy feeling but she could walk at least. A smile appeared on her face, she enjoyed Stephanie's company, dare say they were even best friends. The kind of best friends where one talks the other into drinking, but she loved her anyway.

"Hey…" Shel greeted as Stephanie looked at her and chuckled.

"H-hey." She greeted back.

One whiff of the scent of the alcohol on her breath and it was clear as day she was drunker than drunk.

"Nice weather were h-having…" the long haired woman slurred as she stumbling a bit struggling with keeping her balance.

"Careful!" Shel warned grabbing her arm to keep her from falling over.

"I…I'm fine…" She tried reassuring Shel but she wasn't falling for it, she seen her friends back in the day get beyond wasted to the point of going to get there stomachs pumped.

'_Just when I was looking forward to sleeping this off…'_ she though, she would let out a groan if she could, but didn't want to see rude in front of Stephanie…even if she was shit faced.

"Here, lets get you to bed." Shel instructed as she started to guild Stephanie to an RV, it felt almost like she was helping an old lady cross the street.

"Okay…" She replied in a lazy tone, muttering something under her alcohol reeking breath but the green clad shirt woman couldn't make it out for the life of her.

Eventually they reached a small RV, this was mostly where she and her little sister Becca slept, but Becca fell asleep in a chair out back and it seemed like such a burden to wake her. So she just threw a couple blankets onto her and let her rest the long night away.

Plus this way she could keep an eye on her drunken friend and not have to put her with Becca grinding her teeth in her sleep. (Speaking of which she should really try to find her a mouth guard or something for that) The long haired bartended flopped onto seats of the RV, a low moan escape her lips.

"My head….the room is spinning…" she muttered as Shel chuckled.

"I know the feeling."

…

Shel rolled her eyes, she was already passed out, and it hasn't even been a few seconds since the entered the RV.

With a sigh she sat on the edge of the seat and brushed a dark long of Stephanie's thick tangled brown hair out of her face to reveal her pretty skin.

She wondered how she was able to keep it so smooth over the course of time since the outbreaks started. It was a mystery to her, she kept having to deal with oily skin and break outs and unless her friend was hiding some magically cream all she could was that she was just born pretty.

Unknowing to her a blush spread across her cheeks, she boldly reached her finger out and stroked Stephanie's cheek.

'So…soft…'

Feeling the pounding in her head she figured she should sleep off the affects of the alcohol. But not before stroking her cheek one last time before plopping herself down in the small bed that came with the RV. She buried her face in the navy blankets and forced herself to not think about the headache and she eventually fell asleep.

**I know its short but I wanted to post in on the day the queerapocalypse started rather then wait…short but sweet. :D Hoped you like it, I don't own anything.**


End file.
